Various applications use hydraulic systems to operate systems and implements associated with machines. Such applications often include machines such as, for example, wheel loaders, track type tractors, and other types of heavy machinery, that are used for a variety of tasks. These machines include a power source, such as a diesel engine, gasoline engine, or natural gas engine that provides the power required to complete machine tasks, such as loading or bulldozing.
During operation, the load on the hydraulic system of such machines often changes depending on environmental factors. Such factors include grades that the machine must climb or descend, boulders or other objects that the implement or blade of the machine encounters when moving earth, and so forth. These increases and decreases in load demand may occur gradually or may be applied instantaneously. Regardless of the application of load to the hydraulic system of the machine, changes in the load of the system may disrupt the smooth operation of the machine.
To address changes in the loading of the hydraulic system of a machine, the power rating of the hydraulic system may be modulated. For example, a bulldozer pushing earth, or a loader intermittently lifting a full bucket, may advantageously de-rate its hydraulic system to consume less power and to permit a greater power reserve to be available, if needed, during operation.